Flowers in Her Hair
by cajungirlkye
Summary: Draco likes Hermione. Hermione likes Draco, but is too afraid to say anything. An appearance from Hermione's cousin, a kiss between Draco and ? and lots of Drama and Fluffiness! ***UPDATE*** Obviously, this story has been abandoned. Sorry.
1. Draco's POV

************************************************** "Bloody hell," Draco muttered under his breath as he hurried down to breakfast the day before classes started. "I can't believe I overslept. I never oversleep." He had been dreaming about a certain brown-haired angel. He had been dreaming of her for 3 months now, ever since the fateful day of his father's arrest. He hoped to at least catch a glimpse of her, the girl with the auburn hair. He walked into the Great Hall and saw her talking with her two best friends. There she was. She was beautiful. "Even her name is beautiful," Draco thought. He whispered her name under his breath. "Hermione Granger."  
  
He realized why he hated Ron and Harry so much. He was jealous of their relationships with Hermione. He wanted Hermione, and felt that Ron and Harry were the only things in his way. *A/N--* he doesn't care what his fellow Slythies think anymore* He wanted her so much he could taste it. He longed to feel her touch, to feel her lips on his, but he was sure that she would never fall for him, for he had made her life a living hell for the past 5 years. The thought sobered him, and he became determined to make it up to her. He would prove his love for her, no matter what it took. *A/N-- Remember this statement...This is gonna play an interesting part towards the end* He just hoped it wasn't too late. Draco saw Hermione look in his direction and then saw Harry and Ron turn and look to see what Hermione was looking at. He figured she must've not been looking at him, for Ron and Harry shrugged and turned back around. Then he noticed Hermione look in his direction again. This time they locked eyes. he broke into a smile. The woman he loved was looking at him. He decided that he would apologize that night. He rushed out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin common room so that he could write her a note telling her to meet him. He ran into the common room and began searching for a quill and parchment. He decided that it would be best not to just dump the news on her at once, and that it would be best if he played it as a secret admirer. He didn't want Hermione to not show up, which he thought she probably wouldn't if she knew who it was. Draco thought for a minute about what he was going to write. No one knew it, but he was an accomplished poet. He kept a leather-bound journal of his poems. He started thinking about how beautiful Hermione was, and all of her features that he loved. He wrote:  
  
"Eyes of dark chocolate, Hair of coffee, Skin of soft satin. Cupid's arrow has pierced my heart, Breaking it's cold, stony barrier, allowing my love of you to radiate out.  
  
Meet me in the room of Requirement at 11 o'clock.  
  
Love always..."  
  
He left the note unsigned and put it into an envelope. He ran to the owlery and gave it to his beautiful gray owl to deliver to her. He then ran down to the greenhouse for Herbolgy with the Hufflepuffs. *************************************************** 


	2. Hermione's POV

********************************************************* Hermione was having a spirited discussion with Ron and Harry about S.P.E.W. while standing in the Great Hall. "I'm glad you finally toned down on the Spew thing, Hermie," Ron said. "I decided it would be more effective if I wrote to the Ministry of Magic asking them to pass a law protecting house- elves from abuse, rather than just trying to free them all. It was too time- consuming, and Professor Dumbledore would not grant me access to the time- turner again," Hermione replied. "and for the last time, Ron, IT'S NOT SPEW!" She paused when she noticed Draco Malfoy looking at her. "What?" Ron asked and he and Harry turned around to see what she was looking at. "Nothing," Hermione quickly replied. Harry and Ron turned back around and started to talk about the upcoming Quidditch season. Hermione looked over at Draco again. This time, she locked eyes with him. She felt a sudden twinge of sympathy for him, and also a strange feeling, one which she could not describe at the time. She saw Draco smile at her, and then could not help but smile herself. "Draco has such a cute smile," she thought to herself. Then realization struck her. "Wait," she thought, "I just called him DRACO, and I said his smile was cute!?! What's wrong with me?" She looked at Harry and Ron, who were still talking about Quidditch, and when she looked back, Draco was gone. Hermione stood there, confused. "There's no way he was smiling at me," she thought. "He hates me. I'm 'that Mudblood Granger' to him. He must've been smiling at someone behind me." Sure enough, she turned around and who was standing in the entrance to the Great Hall but Pansy Parkinson, Draco's wannabe love slave. "That girl is so desperate," she said to Ron and Harry. "Who, Pansy Parkinson?" Harry replied. Hermione nodded. "She asked me out once," Ron added softly. *A/N-- DID NOT HAPPEN IN BOOKS* Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise. "In our first year," he continued. "I told her to go jump in the lake. It's a shame the giant squid didn't eat her." Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I want to go check out the Quidditch field before class," Harry said, getting ready to leave. "What do we have, anyway?" "Transfiguration, then a free period, then you two have double Divination while I have double Muggle Studies," Hermione replied. "I want to go check out the field, too," Ron added. "Well, I want to go to the-" Hermione started, getting cut off by Harry and Ron, who at the same time said, "Library," and started laughing. They all went their separate ways. *********************************************************** 


End file.
